


In my head

by inoue6



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: CPR, Cerebro, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, charles whump, xavier whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoue6/pseuds/inoue6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik realizes that he loves Charles when his life is at stake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my head

At some point of their complicated relationship, Erik grew to love Charles. He didn't know when it started, he was just falling in love gradually.

However he vividly remembers the day he actually realized that. It was when they were recruiting new mutants and Charles was playing with Cerebro not for long. He invited Erik for a simple Cerebro session, just to show him how it looked like. Charles sat down and put the helmet on while Erik was standing behind him. The whole room suddenly got darker while a little white lights in the shape of people started to float around. Erik was mesmerized while Charles explained.

 _'Those are all the people of the world.'_ His friend said. Then, the shapes changed the color and became red.

 _'And those are all the mutants of the world.'_ He explained. He frowned a little, while one of the light started to pulsate.

 _'What is it?'_ Erik asked.

 _'A very powerful mutant. She's reaching out to me.'_ With white knuckles, Charles dug his fingers deep into the armchair. He moaned quietly, trying to focus his mind, strained by long Cerebro night sessions.

 _'Oh God'_ younger man whispered.

 _'What is it, my friend?'_ Erik's concern for his fellow grew.

 _'She's powerful...even more than me.'_ Charles whispered.

Suddenly he cried out in pain and fell from the chair, hitting the floor. Erik was immediately by his friends side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 _'Charles! Talk to me!'_ He pleaded but his friend only looked at him with eyes full of agony.

 _'Erik...run.'_ He whispered.

 _'I'm not leaving you, my friend.'_ The older man confirmed.

Charles was trashing on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. He was covered in cold sweat with blood running from his nose.

 _'Erik please...I don't want to hurt you and I have no control over myself.'_ He pleaded.

His mind was deprived of all barriers,his powers wandering around the room. Erik felt a sting of pain in his temples indicating that Charles's telepathic powers entered his mind. However the feeling wasn't the usual soft and warm tide. This time it was more pulsating, painful feeling.

He was flooded with images, Charles's memories that he was a part of. The whole room started to tremble when Erik also lost control over his powers. He quickly snapped back to the reality and stopped moving the metal parts of Cerebro. What made him dread was the fact that the room was still shaking, even without him using the powers.

Charles suddenly stood straight up with every muscle tensed. He tried to look at his friend but was struggling to control his own body.

 _'Run!'_ he ordered telepathically.

 _'You damn well know I won't!'_ He wanted to shout. Some sort of electric field surrounded Charles, so Erik couldn't reach to his friend. The younger man was weakening, Erik both saw it and felt it in his mind. He had to do something quickly so he did the only thing that he could.

 _'I love you! I fucking love you, Charles! Fight this for me!'_ Erik confessed. Professor closed his eyes and smiled a little. Then there was a bright flash of light and after that everything was over. Erik opened his eyes and saw his friend laying limp not far from him. He ran to his side and tapped him on his cheek. When he didn't reply, Erik searched for a pulse. His heart broke in half when he hadn't found the heartbeat.

 _'Oh fuck no! You're not leaving, you hear me?!'_ Erik screamed out and rolled his friend facing forward.

He found his sternum, interlocked his fingers and pushed hard at Charles's chest. Warm tears were running down his face as he performed CPR.

 _'Please Charles...please.'_ He pleaded, rhythmically pumping younger man's hearth for him.

He delicately tilted his friend's head back, parted his lips and breathed oxygen-rich air into his lungs. Charles's chest rose and fell once and then nothing. So Erik kept pushing and breathing over and over and over again until he himself was exhausted and out of breath. For how long was this going? He wasn't sure but it seemed like ages.

 _'I beg you...'_ Erik placed his hands on Charles's cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Suddenly younger man loudly sucked air into his lungs and started to cough.

 _'Oh God Charles...'_ Erik couldn't contain the warm flow of tears running down his cheeks.

 _'I thought I lost you.'_ He continued.

 _'I'm back, my friend. Thanks to you.'_ Telepath's voice was weak and husky. Erik gingerly grabbed him into a warm embrace.

 _'And I love you too.'_ Charles whispered to his ear and fell unconscious in the arms of the only person he trusted more than anything else in the world.


End file.
